


Stop crying idiot

by lucanwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, sad but with a happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma High School's graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop crying idiot

**Author's Note:**

> wow that summary is just so descriptive and amazing haha.....
> 
> i wrote this during july and was like im gonna post this during levyaku week and then i didnt cause i forget everything if i dont write it down whoops....but yeah have this cause the last two things ive posted were birthday gifts (and if ur reading this and also follow my ywpd prom au thing im so sorry ch 7 will be out soon......) oh and shout out to my friend nicola who helped me write the ending! and proof read for me i love u nicola (mmmm_watcha_suga!!)

“He’s late,”

“Well, it’s Lev what did you expect?”

“Can’t believe he’s late on literally the last time he might ever see his seniors,”

* * *

The underclassmen were all gathered in the gymnasium for a little party that was thrown for the Nekoma boys volleyball team’s third years. They had all agreed to be here two hours before the actual graduation to set up the gym and for the seniors to come in an hour after they set up.

The whole point of this was so they had time to say a few words before they left, but if everyone wasn’t here it kind of ruined the point. Especially since everyone had been assigned to give a speech about each senior and Lev promised he’d be the last one to go and give the biggest and greatest to ever be given. But it wasn’t really looking that way.

“I knew we couldn’t trust that bastard with a simple task like showing up! It’s like he doesn’t even care!” yelled Yamamoto, holding his head in hands.

“ _He cares about Yaku-senpai, or maybe care isn’t a strong enough word,_ ” thought Fukunaga to himself, snickering at his own joke.

Inuoka tried calming everyone’s nerves with his usual happy go-lucky attitude, “Aw, c’mon guys! Maybe Lev is just practicing his speech because he’s reaaallly nervous!” he said jumping up and down.

“Y-yeah guys, let’s just give him a chance. A-and if he doesn’t show up then I-I could give three extra speeches? Or would that look bad? I’m not really sure,” stuttered Shibayama, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yamamoto really doubted what they were saying, but took a deep breath and tried to calm down, “No, no that won’t be necessary. He’ll show up. For his well being I hope he does,” he threatened, clenching his fist.

Lev was late. Which was usual for him, but being this late on such an important day? That didn’t really seem like him. Well, at least in Kenma’s eyes it didn’t. The second year sighed and put his hand-held away in his jacket pocket, “Oh, I forgot something in the locker rooms. I’ll be back in a second,” he said quietly as he excused himself.

* * *

Kenma took a detour instead of heading to the locker rooms like he said and walked a few blocks down from the school until he reached a little alleyway, “I thought I’d find you here,”

Sitting against the wall of the alley was none other than Lev himself, he had his head buried in his arms and knees. He heard Kenma’s voice and quickly looked up at him. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and grinned at him, “Haha looks like you found me, Kenma-san! You see I was chasing this cat and then-”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying! There was a cat, two of them in fact!”

“Why were you crying?”

The taller boy let out a very forced laugh, “I wasn’t crying! The cats shed a lot and cat hair got in my eye,” He stood up from his spot against the wall, “Now come on, let’s get going! Don’t wanna keep everyone waiting!”

His exit was stopped by a grab at his jacket sleeve, “It’s okay to miss Yaku-san. You can cry. Just don’t try to avoid him,” said Kenma without even facing Lev. The taller boy felt tears stinging his eyes, but he held them in.

“Of course I miss Yaku-san! But not enough to cry about it! I-I mean I just met him! We don’t know each other that well! Why would I miss him enough to cry?”

Kenma sighed and tightened his grip on his junior’s jacket, “Is that how you really feel?”

“Yes. I, one hundred percent, do not want to cry about Yaku-san graduating. He’s moving onto bigger and better things. Hopefully he becomes bigger!” Another forced laugh as he released himself out of Kenma’s grip. He flashed his senior a fake toothy grin, “Now come on Kenma-san! We don’t want to piss off Yamamoto-san!”

* * *

After getting an earful from Yamamoto, Lev and the other juniors were all present for their speeches. The seniors came in a little while after Lev and Kenma walked in. Kuroo,Kai, and Yaku all entered the gymnasium and sat down in front of their underclassmen. Greetings were exchanged before Shibayama started his speeches.

The timid little first year cleared his throat and started flipping through his note cards, “U-uh, hello! Congrats on graduating! I have a few words I’d like to say to my seniors, so uh without further ado,” He was so nervous his hands were shaking and he was dropping his cards everywhere, “Uh oh, um, let me pick those up!”

“Don’t worry about them Shibayama-san! You won’t need them, you can do it!” cheered Inuoka.

“O-oh, okay! Yeah! I can do it!” He clenched and unclenched fist and breathed, “Okay, so uh Yaku-san! I just wanted to say thank you for teaching me everything I know about being a libero! I aspire to be like you in every way! And Kai-san! Y-you’re like an older brother to me and your encouraging words really do go a long way! Speaking of encouraging words, Kuroo-san that speech you give before any match encourages me! I-i sometimes recite it to myself when I’m nervous,”

Kenma raised an eyebrow at the first year when he complimented Kuroo’s speech, how could anyone like that embarrassing speech? Oh well, his opinion. Shibayama wrapped up his speech and his seniors clapped for him. Kai ruffled his junior’s hair and Shibayama looked up at him with stars in his eyes. He made his way back to the other juniors and clapped for Inuoka as he went up.

The boy’s speech was filled with a bunch of sound effects like “boom” and “gwah” while he jumped up and down talking about how much he appreciated each senior. Inuoka was out of breath when he finally finished and was heaving. His seniors laughed and clapped him on the back. Kuroo put his hand on his junior’s shoulder and grinned, “Never change, okay?”

Fukunaga stepped up to give his speech. He usually wasn’t much for talking, but when he did talk he managed to make everyone around him laugh until tears fell from their eyes.

The usually reserved boy had the best sense of humor on the team. If his joke about Yaku’s height weren’t so funny, he’d be dead by now. Even Kuroo thought that joke about his hair was hilarious. Yaku smacked him on his head playfully, “You’re lucky I’m graduating today and in a good mood,”

After they all settled down Yamamoto was up next. His speech was surprisingly kind and gentle. Each thing he said about his seniors came from his heart and was very different from his usual aggressive attitude, “Kuroo-san, I remember when you told me that I was the ace for this team and I couldn’t even speak. You said it so calmly and I felt so overwhelmed,”

“Yeah, you started crying in the middle of saying thank you,” interrupted Kuroo.

“H-hey! Lemme finish telling the story! And then maybe I did cry...but only a little bit! And it was very manly. But all in all, I think that was the first time in my life I’ve ever felt needed, so thank you. All of you,”

His seniors slapped him on the back and ruffled the little hair he had. Yamamoto started to tear up,but wiped them away on his sleeves, “I-i just love you guys, a lot okay?”

Kuroo chuckled and patted his back, “We know and we feel the same way, just try to stay strong until the speeches are done. Kenma’s going up now,”

Fukunaga wolf whistled when Kuroo mentioned Kenma’s name which rewarded him another slap from Yaku.

Kenma stepped up, not reacting to Fukunaga’s whistle. He put his hand-held away and started speaking in his usual monotone voice, “It’s been...nice. Working with everyone. I still don’t like volleyball that much, but I like you guys. Yaku-san is a good senior, he’s strict yet kind. Kai-san is dependable and always has our back. Kuroo is,well, he’s him.”

The team snickered at his comment and Kuroo gave him a fake pout, “Aw, you’re cute when you try to act like you don’t care,”

“W-whatever, you’re a good captain okay? You’re just embarrassing with that dumb blood circulation speech…”

He ended his speech with that and awkwardly accepted his seniors’ hugs. Kai patted his head, “Our little setter,”

“I’m not that little,”

“Aw, look you embarrassed him,” Kuroo drew his friend closer to him. Kenma made a little noise to rebuttal, but buried his face in Kuroo’s shirt regardless.

“Don’t forget me….okay?”

He held Kenma’s shoulders and grinned at him, “How could anyone forget you?”

“So, if you guys are done with your little...thing, it’s my turn now!” interrupted Lev.

The taller boy cleared his throat and grinned at the seniors,"I haven't been on this team for that long and I'm not exactly the best player-"

"You can say that again," The team tried to hold back their laughter as Kuroo interrupted the first year.

"Kuroo-san! I'm talking! Anyway, even though I only had a short time with the third years, I still want to thank you guys. Kuroo-san and Kai-san are the ones who let me become a regular on the team and let me prove myself! Without them,I could have never become the ace!"

Yamamoto clenched his fist,"Bastard,"

"And Yaku-san! How could anyone forget Yaku-san! He always kept me on track when sometimes I tended to get a little bit out of hand,"

"Sometimes?"

"A little bit?"

Lev put his hands up in defense position,"Just let me finish! And I guess Yaku-san helped me more than anyone on the team! Like he's always had my back and was always there for me and I-I don't know where I'd be without him-"

His speech was cut off when tears that the taller teen had held back started falling from his eyes and his voice was getting shaky.

The team fell silent as Lev cried into his jacket sleeve. He felt someone hold his hand and he removed his arm from his face.

"Stop crying, idiot,"

Lev started sniffling when he made eye contact with his senior, "I’m going to miss you,"

"H-hey, come on now. Don’t make me start crying too. I'll miss you too,"

The gray haired teen bent down to hug his smaller senior,wrapping his arms around the other’s waist,"Promise you'll visit?" He whispered.

Yaku put his hands on his junior’s back, "I promise,"

Their moment was interrupted by another wolf whistle from Fukunaga. Lev just grinned at him while Yaku rolled up his sleeve,"You bastard after I was trying all day not to hit you that hard,"

* * *

The rest of the time until the graduation was spent with final goodbyes and a few tears here and there. When the evening came to an end, Lev exited without the usual pep in his step. He was a few feet away from the gym when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to see Yaku running towards him.

“Yaku-?” He started, but he never finished because once Yaku reached him he was pulled down to Yaku’s height and the other crashed their lips together in a passionate, but sweet kiss. When they parted Yaku’s face was flushed with embarrassment.

“You’d better not forget me, ‘cause there’s no way in hell I’m forgetting you,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around the taller teen’s waist in a long, tight hug. Lev returned the hug enthusiastically, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“I’ll never forget you, Morisuke. Ever.”

* * *

 


End file.
